


Loki: Danse Macabre

by Kadorienne



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Danse Macabre, Fanvid, Gen, songvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In honor of Halloween, Loki to the tune of <i>Danse Macabre</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki: Danse Macabre

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Grey Bard for music editing.
> 
> At some point in the future I may make a longer version of this, using footage from Avengers and Thor 2.

Download link: <http://belladonna.org/Songvids/DanseMacabre.m4v>


End file.
